redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Talanquel
Nice character box. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 17:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Name Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I've stopped looking below that line. But, really go ahead and use the name. It's not like I own it or anything, it's a name. There is more than one person in the world named John, and the parents shouldn't have to ask another John if they can use the name for their son. For me, that thinking transfers over to Internet. If it's not a drawing or a chapter from a fanfic, feel free to use it. (I'm talking about me, other users might not see it my way). Sorry that I kinda ranted, but the question reminded me of the "copywrited name lists" that some people have that make me mad. So sorry for the rant and have a nice day. (haha)--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 04:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I believe that if you come up with a name it is your intellectual property but all that means is that if someone wants to use one of my names they should ask me first, just so they do not end up using a character that is from one time period in another time and place and stuff like that. [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 17:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ban After a very clear warning on the contest page, you voted more than once in the art contest poll. To suggest this was some sort of accident or mistake I will not accept, because your second vote occurred twenty minutes after the first vote. Thanks for letting me know this was your account, because now you're violating a ban. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) And you're from AL? I'm ashamed. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I in turn do not accept your ban on the grounds that I did not vote more than once. I was not even using the RedwallWiki twenty minutes later; I was administrating my own Wiki. I now see why there are so many people leaving this site; either you or whatever medium you obtain your information from is mistreating us, by punishing us for uncommitted crimes. I was willing for the ban to remain because I do not intend to create anymore accounts anyway, but the mere fact of me being publicly humiliated by accusing me of this means that a portion of the Redwall Wikians will forever more view me with suspicion and distrust. (see above comment by Bluestripe the Wild) Seeing as my reputation has been irrevocably ruined here, I will withdraw from contributing here until I receive a public apology for the way you have treated me. (No apology will be necessary if it was my other account that voted, because even if I myself did not cast that vote the fact nevertheless remains that it was c ast; according to you.) Note: It has recently come to my attention that my sister uses my other account every once in awhile, apparently I have let it's password slip. Therefore there may be some merit to your accusations after all; I have changed the password on my other account to prevent anymore of this kind of thing happening. P.S. And yes, I am from AL and as such I would never think of doing something like what I have been wrongfully accused of. (well, mainly because I'm a christian) (Wait a minute... Violating a ban??? How am I violating the ban on creating more accounts by simply logging in? I'm confused...) So... From my view, I log on, do usual wiki stuff and then notice the art contest voting thing. I take the vote then I finish my other stuff and go to my Wiki. I remain there for awhile off and on till the library closes.(come to think of it, I think I did visit the RedwallWiki later but I did not take the poll again.) The next day I log on and discover that I am banned for taking the poll twice. This surprises me and I take action to clear my name of any wrongdoing. Then I get this telling me Thanks for letting me know this was your account, because now you're violating a ban. What ban? I looked it up two days ago and it said that I was banned from creating another account, not from logging in.(00:33, November 11, 2010, LordTBT (Talk | contribs) blocked Talanquel (Talk | contribs) (expires 00:33, December 11, 2010, account creation blocked) Ok I see now. Apparently I took the poll while I was logged out. Oasis does that a lot (you go to another page and you are no longer logged in) but why would it say I took it twice??? Ok. forget all that about an apology, I think you did your job on your end. From what I can tell, Oasis logged me out just before I took the poll and when it logged me back in maybe it reconfirmed it or something??? I'm not sure what went on; I just know that I did not take the poll more than once, but of course I can't convince you of that and if I told you that I didn't take the poll and it says you did, and then you removed the ban you wouldn't be a very good administrator would you? Cause then all the real offenders could get back on by telling you a story about whatever and you would just let them on and the RedwallWiki would be vandalized to death. So good job on your end and my apologies for anything I said that was inappropriate. (I don't think I said anything nasty but I'll just apologize anyway just to be sure.) [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 16:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Ban (I'm still confused. Did 208.86.13.173 take the poll twice? Or did it take it once and then Talanquel take it once?) Ok... so basically, from what I can tell, my account (or 208.86.13.173) did in fact take the art contest more than once. My account, not me. Seems like another Oasis problem. To LordTBT: I think you were in the right to ban my account after all, based on the info available to you on your end. Also, I did not realize that I apparently took the poll while logged out (by Oasis). Just so you don't think I'm trying to get around your ban, here are all my accounts so you can block them or whatever. Iridian Starblade (first account) not banned yet. Talanquel (created because I was having too many Oasis problems with Iridian) account creation blocked 208.86.13.173 (when i'm not logged in, because Oasis logs me out sometimes when I go to the next page.) anon. only, account creation blocked Just to be clear, what am I still allowed to do with my accounts? I understand that I cannot create anymore accounts, which is reasonable, seeing as I don't intend to create any anyway but am I allowed to write on my story, comment on other stories and other stuff like that? If I can't, then I guess I'll just wait till December then. Thanks, [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 16:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :It means you can read the site, but you won't be able to edit or comment on anything. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that you said you also work with computer graphics. Out of curiosity do you take classes for that? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 00:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey you bliksem whats your deal if you have been banned from this site go and check some of the other sites and stop sending people away from this site you being banned doesen't mean you have to tell everyone to leave the site and if you cause anymore trouble I'll have to find you and put you in a wheel chair Capiche do you understand me wiseguy I hope we found a little understanding.Niko Banks (Talk) ,04:42, December 10, 2010, (UTC) Whatever... I was banned for something I did not do and the only recourse left to me is to warn others about RedwallWiki. (Ok. I will stop doing that because it really wasn't LordTBT's fault now that I think about it) My issue with LordTBT is that he banned me from all forms of communication (something an admin. is only supposed to do to inveterate cussers and spammers) I have not used foul language or put spam on RedwallWiki. If I really committed the horrible crime he accused me of (Taking his art contest twice), then why not just ban me from creating new accounts? An admin. is only supposed to rescind communication privileges when he has exhausted all other means of discipline. He is supposed to leave some way for the blocked user to appeal his case. LordTBT however, blocked me from creating new accounts, editing my profile and editing anything. Blocking someone from editing is to prevent vandalism and I have not vandalized anything and do not intend to do so. Furthermore, I highly doubt that he will ever let me back after "violating his rules" and that leaves me only one choice when I wish to communicate with him which is to create new accounts. I lost interest completely in RedwallWiki a month ago after my unfair treatment, and even if he was to believe my side of things a nd give me back my privileges, I would not return anyway. The blog I was working on has stagnated for too long and I could not really come up with any new ideas anyway. I have found another Redwall related site that is much less strict and judgemental. I am also working on getting my own Wiki up and running but I will only tell people that I know personally what it's URL is, because I fear recriminative acts of vandalism to be perpetrated upon it in retaliation by RedwallWikians and LordTBT. I will continue to evade the ban every month or so just because...(I really don't know why) Ok. I will not evade the ban anymore but I expect that LordTBT will probably extend the ban on all my accounts indefinitely anyway. See y'all never, Talanquel ☞ Hi I misjudged you Talanquel yesterday. Sometimes I can be so judgemental it depends what mood I am in if I am in a good mood I have a positive judgement but if I am in a bad mood I have a negative judgement if I am moody maybe positive maybe negative it all depends how I feel and how my day has been anyhoo I was such a bliksem yesterday and believe me you do not want to know what that means its a Afrikaans word anyhoo sorry about yesterday and if it makes you feel better my brother is way worse than your brother and sister combined sometimes he can annoy me oh what am I saying he annoys me all the time sometimes its hard to deal and live with family hope you have a good Christmas and a great holiday. :) Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:30, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Whoops You know, you may have had a very nice Christmas present coming your way if you could have just been patient. But it looks like once again, you couldn't just obey the rules. This will be the second time you caused your ban to be extended. And I'd also like to remind you that I never identified the IP as belonging to you. You did that entirely yourself, so quit the nonsense. You only have yourself to blame. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC)